<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun, the Son of Mischief and Thunder by MoonalineMariaGia2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368147">Fun, the Son of Mischief and Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004'>MoonalineMariaGia2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jokul/Jack Lokison [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform, frostbunny - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the Guardian of Fun, who is the son of the God of Mischief and the God of Thunder. An accident that led to life of heartbreak, separation, death, rebirth, isolation and depression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) &amp; Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jokul/Jack Lokison [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Separation Through Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHY I DID I WRITE THIS?! OMG, I NEED TO! I NEED THIS OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!</p><p>Besides, not a lot of people care for my Pitch/Ezra idea, so meh, might as well move on/temporary hiatus.</p><p>#THORKI4LIFE (Technically not incest since they’re only brothers NOT by blood, but eh, I’ve written T-cest (turtle incest) before, so this doesn’t faze me)</p><p>Also… my first time writing Avengers or any Marvel-related stuff. I’ve imagined it before, but never clearly written it down!</p><p>Besides, I need more Mommy! Loki and Sleipnir anyway X3</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! OR THOR!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A baby’s cry echoed through the cold wind of Winter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The empty, frostbitten forest was usually quiet. Nothing but the sound of the wind echoing through the dead, hollow trees as the frozen branches fell to the snow-covered ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, however, the forest was not as quiet as it should be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a small cave within the woods, a fire is lit, and around it sat Loki Odinson (Laufeyson), God of Mischief, a man of raven black hair and piercing green eyes. In his arms laid a weeping child, with hair of platinum blonde, almost white, hair and tearful crystal blue eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, shh… it’s alright,” whispered Loki to the child, trying to soothe him as much as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The baby‘s cries soon lowered down to sobs, letting Loki sigh in relief. He held the boy close to his chest and pressed a kiss on the child’s cold, pale skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, Jokul…” Loki smiled as the crying subsided at last. “I’m right here. Mommy’s here… Everything’s alright…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A neigh soon echoed from nearby, just outside the cave. Loki turned his head to watch an ebony black young foal with grey mane and tail and eight sturdy legs gingerly enter the cave, as if worried to disturb them. The God let out chuckle and motion the foal forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is alright, Sleipnir,” he assured him. “You may enter,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure, mother?” Sleipnir Lokison spoke, a rare thing he would do towards others because of the strangeness of seeing a talking horse, as if his eight legs weren’t strange enough. “I might hurt him,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense, Sleipnir. Come,” Loki insisted, motioning his older son to enter as he shifted to give a clearer view. “meet your baby brother, Jokul Lokison,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir was hesitant but slowly crept closer to face the newborn baby in his male mother’s arms. His emerald green eyes met his new baby brother’s crystal blue ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um… hi,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jokul Lokison blinked at his older brother for a moment before giggling. He raised his little chubby hands up and patted them on the horse’s muzzle, releasing a bubbly laugh and a squeal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki cooed. “Aw, he loves you,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir tilted his head in surprise, causing Jokul to giggle more. The foal smiled and nuzzled the baby’s neck. Jokul squealed and clapped his hands happily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… think he does,” Sleipnir rubbed his muzzle on the child’s cheek, resulting to another laugh. “And I do too,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love both of my darling children,” Loki laid back with a smile, each of his arms wrapping around each of his sons before sighing. “I just wish to have all of you with me…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir frowned. He sat his legs down beside them and rested his head gently on his male mother’s chest and his little brother’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He too wished that his other siblings could see Jokul with their very own eyes…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sanderson Mcsnoozie, a.k.a Sandman, had seen many travelers before. They are usually not of interest to him unless they have the best of tales to tell from their journeys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sigh of this, however, drew in his interest more than he had first thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy had passed through Burgess, inflicting his dream sand on the sleeping children and was just about to leave when he heard a neigh from nearby. He turned his head and found a man carrying a child with his horse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or should he say… ARGUING with his horse. THAT had caught Sandy’s interest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He subtly moved his cloud of sand closer and hid in the trees. He narrowed his eyes and was able to observe a few things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One, the horse was not adult. It was a only foal, but a future stallion nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two, the horse had EIGHT legs. Eight strong legs that could run a mile in just a few seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And third, the man was no man. He was a God. Not just any God, but THE God of Mischief; son of Odin; Loki Odinson.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy was surprised. All-Father Odin And Asgard was an ally of the Guardians and Tsar Lunar. They had depended on each other when Pitch Black had attacked Asgard to feed on all of the fear of the Asgardians and attempted to swipe the Tesseract. Thankfully, Odin entrusted Tsar Lunar with the Tesseract until any dangers surpassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since then, however, Sandy had not seen a pinch of the royal family. They stayed in Asgard at most times, only traveling to other realms for political talks and other stuff. Earth, or Midgard as Asgardians called it, wasn’t frequently visited, especially not alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So seeing Loki here on Midgard, by himself, with a child and a foal, was beyond strange.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy moved closer to the group, still trying to make himself hidden. He held his head up to listen closely to the argument.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the last time, Sleipnir, this is for his own good!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You CANNOT just do this! He is your son! My brother! You CANNOT JUST GIVE HIM UP!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A question mark and exclamation mark appeared on Sandy’s head. Loki had SONS?! And one of them is a HORSE?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, his curiosity and shock got the best of him. He soon found himself hovering over the arguing duo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was gritting his teeth and hissing, holding the baby in his arms as close as he could. The foal, Sleipnir, was gritting his teeth too, glaring up at his parent while his eight legs stomped the snow below them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t just give Jokul to the Midgardians, mother!” Sandy’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was male… and a mother?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will be safer here than in Asgard, and you know that, Sleipnir!” Loki argued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mortals are reckless, cruel and life-limited!” Sleipnir shot back. “Once they see him slow down in age, they will know that he’s enchanted!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s face soon dropped from shock to horrified. “H-How do you… Sleipnir…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw them.” The foal turned his head away with a hiss. “I saw what they did to horses. What they do to other mortals, especially those who practice magic. They burn them, Mom. They fear magic and burn them to ash…” He was soon sniffling, and Loki felt his heart ache when he noticed tears beginning to streak down his older son’s eyes. “They’ll kill him, Mom… They… one look at him, and they’ll burn him too…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleipnir…” Loki sighed and knelt down to face the foal. “I know what these Midgardians do to magical creatures. I will not be that stupid to leave my son… your baby brother… in the hands of those psycho murderers,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…” Sleipnir took the time to recompose himself before looking back up with tearful emerald green eyes. “…Then what will you do? You said you’re going to find Jokul a better family, but how?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I will disguise him,” Loki replied, his voice shaking. “I’ll remove his powers… I’ll change his hair and eyes… take away everything that makes him Jokul. All except for his immortality. That, I cannot remove,” He let himself swallow as he gently stroked the baby’s hair. “He will live as long as a God, but he will not know… at least, not yet…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy frowned, his gaze softening as he saw tears starting to appear at the edges of the God of Mischief’s eyes. He had seen many parents, men and/or women, who weren’t ready to raise a child and would give up the baby to a lucky family who had longed for children. It was both so emotional and heartbreaking for the Guardian of Dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were lots of petty reasons why children were given up. Finances, unprepared parents, relationship issues, and etc. The child or the children would always end up suffering for their blood parents’ decision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was Loki’s reason to give up his child?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Sandy knew he had enough of eavesdropping. He slowly hovered down towards the God, tapping his shoulder to catch his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Loki turned and nearly jumped when he saw it was. “S-Sanderson Mcsnoozie?! One of Tsar Lunar’s Guardian pawns?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy snickered at his reaction but nodded. He pointed at the child as a question mark appeared on his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who… is the babe?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy gave a nod then he pointed to the foal and added another question mark, even if he already knew what the horse’s name was. Loki took a deep breath and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This… young foal is Sleipnir,” he began, his hand stroking said-foal’s grey mane. “He… He is my son,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy smiled with a nod before motioning the God to continue. Loki was surprised by the Guardian’s lack of reaction but also internally grateful. He returned the smile and carefully held the sleeping baby up for the other to see.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this… is Jokul,” he said. “He is my newborn son,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy nodded in response. He looked over at Sleipnir then at Jokul before signing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Who are their fathers?”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki swallowed but kept a poker face on as he answered. “Sleipnir’s father was a stallion in Asgard. Svadilfari, I think. I… I am not quite sure… It… It had been centuries since Sleipnir’s birth, so I… I do not remember quite well. As for Jokul… well…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy frowned at the shaking hands of the God. Whoever the father was, it was definitely making Loki uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nonetheless, he waited for an answer, crossing his arms patiently. He gave a small glance up to see the moon shining brightly on them, as if also awaiting an answer from the God of Mischief. As if Tsar Lunar (Or Man In the Moon/Manny) had been listening as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jokul’s father is…” Loki gulped, shuddering. “…is… it’s… erm…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir knew the topic concerning Jokul’s father was causing discomfort for his male mother and moved closer. He let his head touch Loki’s hand, rubbing against the skin to reassure him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki spared his older son a thankful glance, stroking his mane again. He then turned back to Sandy and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…it is Thor,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy’s eyes widened. An exclamation made of sand appeared on his head before he signed a reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Thor? God of Thunder? Golden son of your father Odin? Your brother?!”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki expected the reaction and simply nodded. “Yes, Sanderson. That Thor,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy calmed down as quick as he reacted. He hovered closer and reached out for the child. Loki knew what he wanted to do and gave a nod, handing his baby to the Guardian.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just… be careful,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I will.”] Sandy signed with one hand before turning to observe the baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jokul had started to wake up when he was given. His crystal blue eyes stared widely at the Guardian of Dreams before laughing and holding his hands towards him playfully. He seemed pretty trusting to those around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy quietly cooed and tickled the child’s stomach. He grinned when his action earned a happy squeal. He looked over at the boy to observe him, and his grin dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No birth defects. No nothing. That was strange.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He handed the child back to Loki, who happily received his youngest son into his arms. Jokul seemed happy too, clutching onto his mother’s tunic with a giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Precious babe…” Loki chuckled and cradled the child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I do not see any birth defects,”] Sandy signed with furrowed eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir tilted his head, confused by the signed statement. Though he understood sign language, the statement itself confused him. Loki, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the Guardian.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy took a deep breath then he shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Prince Loki, you and your brother made a child. You two are brothers. Naturally, if two siblings make children, the baby gets some defects because of the share of blood,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What… What are you implying?” Loki’s lips pursed together, twitching into a concerned frown. “You… You don’t think…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I’m not stating that it’s you,”] Sandy shook his head again as he signed. [“It could either be you or your brother. We can’t be too sure,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… Father always favors Thor…” Loki felt his whole reality crash down on him, his hands beginning to tremble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir seemed surprised, but at the same time, he wasn’t too shocked. He had heard tales from his male mother (and gossip from everyone else), and it would make more sense if…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Now is not the time to discuss that, Prince Loki,”] Sandy interrupted their train of thoughts. [“That can be done later. Now would be the time to discuss what you are planning to do with little Jokul,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki went pale before turning away, holding Jack closer and tighter to his chest. “I… You must understand something, Sanderson. Please, PLEASE, don’t judge me for my actions, but I… I have to give him up. For his sake,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moon glowed intensively now, and Sandy could feel Manny watching them with curiosity and concern. He himself was concerned about the action but allowed the God to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was relieved at the lack of reaction and gave a grateful smile. He shifted his hold on the baby before looking back up to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[A/N I am making Angerboda a male giant]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By blood or not, Thor is my brother. No matter what, Father will never accept our child. I…” Loki swallowed as he spoke, his voice shivering. “I had many children before. One is Sleipnir, who, as you know, is from Svadilfari. I had three from a giant with the name of Angerboda. Two boys and one girl; Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hela. Neither… Neither of them were normal, so… Father banished them,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Odin banished… children?”] Sandy looked horrified, prior to the fact that he and the Guardians protected children whilst being allied to a man who abandons them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only Sleipnir managed to stay in the stables of Asgard,” Loki gave a sad smile, but it faded as fast as it came. “Even if he is declared the fastest horse in Asgard, he is rather… enslaved by Father,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy didn’t like the sound of that. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, his gaze dropping to the foal, who turned away and avoided his gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Child labor? Odin has deceived us Guardians,”] he growled silently, puffs of sand coming out of his ears to express his rage. [“We are the Guardians of Childhood! How could he treat children so unfairly?!”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All my children had been seen as monsters, just because they look dangerous,” Loki hissed. “Sleipnir is a horse with eight legs, Fenrir is a huge wolf with great strength, Jormungandr is a huge snake with sharp, poisonous fangs, and Hela… half of Hela is undead,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Children are children, no matter how they look,”] Sandy shook his head, trying to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I’m afraid that… that Father will take Jokul away, even if he is Thor’s child as well,” Loki shuddered at how weak he sounded. “Or worse… kill him…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy was getting madder at Odin by the minute. And by the intensive bright glow coming from the moon, he could feel Manny was too. In fact, it seemed that the moonlight was glowing so bright that it was a miracle that no one was getting blinded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Odin was such a benevolent leader when they had first met him. He cared for his people and all of the Nine Realms. It seemed like he wouldn’t hurt a fly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They never imagined that he would hurt and abandon the very thing that they swore to protect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir didn’t want to listen to the conversation and turned his head away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was something personal, he knows that much. Talking about his siblings— whom he was close to and whom he had wished to have grown up with— was a personal, heartbreaking talk for his male mother, in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their grandfather thought of them as monsters… as freaks. Their grandmother feared them but seemed to love them at the same time. Their uncle— Jokul’s father— couldn’t care less about them, but at least he cared more than Odin did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, his head shot up, and his ears flickered as he heard something, or someone, from afar. It drew his attention so much that the conversation between his male mother and the Guardian of Dreams felt like a blur.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever or whoever it was, Sleipnir knew that it couldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Discreetly, he left his mother and ran off to the direction to find a group of familiar Asgardian warriors coming from the rainbow bridge. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where had he seen them before…?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thor, is searching for him really necessary?” One of them asked, though his appearance was a little blurry from a distance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, Fandral,” another spoke, in a voice that sounded too familiar. “Loki has been in Midgard for months now. Mother is quite worried for his safety,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘What…?’ Sleipnir tilted his head and tiptoed closer to see who had just spoken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened in horror when he finally recognized them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor and the Warriors Three.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh oh,” Sleipnir gulped and dashed back to his mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had to get Jokul to a safe Midgardian family…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Odin, Thor or the Warriors Three find him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“You can disguise him?”] Sandy asked after finally finding some calmness in his nerves. [“So that the mortals can’t realize that he’s a God?”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I can,” Loki nodded, flicking his hands up with magic, which made young Jokul squeal with enjoyment. “I can change his appearance and remove his powers, but… removing his immortality is a spell that I have not practiced quite yet,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I don’t think it may affect him if he is immortal,”] Sandy assured the God of Mischief. [“He would have to know sooner or later,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed, but… not now,” Loki swallowed, his voice shaking once more. “I… I will return to Midgard to watch over him from a distance, but… but that’s all I can do,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Truly?”] Sandy felt sad at how much sacrifice the God was doing for the safety of the child in his arms. It seemed that Odin had traumatized him enough with the fate of his other children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What could he do to help?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly felt a beam of light ruffle against his golden sand. He looked up and found the moon glancing down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, Manny was the one glancing down at him. He was calling out to him, telling him to move closer to talk to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy sighed and turned back to Loki, who looked at him oddly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something a matter, Sanderson?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy shrugged. [“Manny— er, Tsar Lunar, calls for me. I must go. Don’t worry, I will return,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looked unsure but nodded anyway before turning away. Sandy let out a silent sigh then he himself turned to fly up towards the moon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The forest was soon a blur as he neared the Earth’s atmosphere. He stopped just as he was about to exit, still far from the moon but close enough to hear what Manny was to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘I’m here.’] he said through the telepathic wave of moonbeam that shone down on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[I heard every word.] Manny’s voice came through, clear and slightly irritated. [Odin blinded us. Gave us the Tesseract to make it seem like he was benevolent. He had been, but now, I can barely believe it. I had made contact with Heimdall, and he told me the bitter truth about the war between Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin and the Asgardians had injured and killed many Jotuns, who acted by instinct and had reasons behind their attacks towards other realms.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘What are the reasons?’] Sandy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Jotunheim and King Laufey had tried being allies with the other realms, Asgard included. Jotuns, however, were different. Their appearances were different, as did their traditions. They were gigantic and blue, as Frost Giants are, with blood red eyes. To many, those eyes shone with evil, even if the Jotuns meant no malice.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘Is that how the messed-up tales begun?’] Sandy wondered, suppressing his ingrowing rage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yes.] Manny’s answer was a growl that was as suppressed as the anger the Guardian of Dreams had. [It started as a rumor. Rumors started growing, and most of the realms had begun doubts on the Jotuns. Doubts grew into dislikes, which lead to betrayals. Betrayals from the allies until Jotunheim was left with almost no ally. Those betrayals caused wars and battles. Jotuns had no choice but to fight back, their large appearances and fighting skills helping them take advantage of each battle and war.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘What does that have to do with Prince Loki and young Jokul?’] Sandy quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Simple.] This resulted to an eye roll from the Guardian, but it was ignored. [Jokul is born here, on Midgard, thus he is under our protection as a child. Odin cannot hurt him, but if he ever finds out that he is Prince Loki’s spawn, he will attempt to get his hands on him. That is where we come in. Our duty as the Guardians of Childhood, and our promise to protect all those children who are harmed, no matter what realm.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘Easier said than done.’] Sandy remarked with a frown. [‘But knowing you well, there is something more to this than your reasoning. What is it?’]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of silence, even if the moonbeam never faded. Soon, a chuckle made it through the beam.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Right you are.] Manny spoke with brief humor. [We have not only allied ourselves with Asgard and the Nine Realms it rules over, but we also had allied ourselves with Jotunheim. Our alliance with them, however, was far before our alliance with Asgard, and it is because of Pitch Black we are allies with them all.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘Makes me wonder whose side Pitch really is with.’] Sandy grinned. Seeing the good in people was difficult, especially when that person was Pitch Black, but he, Lunar and Nightlight believed that Kozmotis was still inside Pitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Bunnymund would think that our minds are thinking of lost dreams and false hope.] Manny humored, already knowing what the Guardian of Dreams was thinking about. [I beg to differ. Kozmotis is not lost yet. We know that well enough, but that is not important right now, is it?]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘Yes.’] Sandy gave a nod. [‘Tell me, Tsar Lunar, what do you know about Prince Loki that allows you to do this?’]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Simple.] This caused another eye roll that was ignored. [King Laufey had left his youngest, smallest child at a temple to keep away from the recent war between Asgard and Jotunheim. His child was as small as young Jokul. As to why, I have no clue. All I know from Heimdall is that Laufey left the child because his youngest was too small and too fragile. He couldn’t risk him getting involved. By the end of the war, however, he was knocked out whilst his husband and other children were killed. The Casket of Jotunheim was swiped at the same time as his child by the same person; Odin]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy’s eyes widened. He set the pieces together little by little until realization dumped on him heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘Odin kidnapped Loki without realizing it.’]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Indeed.] Manny was thankful that someone understood his story. [He will soon realize his mistake, but he will not return Loki. In fact, I am sure he will take advantage of it. King Laufey searches, but he cannot leaves Jotunheim. There is too much damage, and without the Casket, the Jotuns are barely ready for another battle.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘What would you like me to do?’] Sandy crossed his arms. As this story progresses, his hatred for Odin grows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Be Jokul’s Guardian.] Manny answered, his humor turning solemn. [Watch over him when Loki cannot, but do not tell the truth to the prince. Odin must recognize his mistake himself. Nightlight, Katherine, and Ombric will head to Jotunheim to help as much as they can, especially the young Jotuns that seek comfort and happiness over their now-ruined realm. All I order you is to watch over Jokul.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[‘Should I tell the other Guardians here?’]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[No. At least, not yet.] A sigh came through the beam. [Loki entrusted you with everything, as did I. The others will know soon.]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without that, the beam faded back to a normal glow. Sandy shook his head and headed back down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was trusted. Trusted to not tell truth to the prince. Trusted to watch over baby Jokul. He promised to do everything he had been entrusted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he intended to keep it for as long as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MOTHER!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki winced, his grip on his youngest tightening at the yell. He turned, his panic growing at the sight of his eldest running towards him with speed greater than the usual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleipnir?” The foal stopped at his feet, emerald eyes wide with fear. “Where have you been?! What’s wrong?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-Uncle Thor!” Sleipnir managed to cry out. “The… The Warriors Three! They… They’re here! And they’re looking for you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki bit down the urge to curse. Jokul was still in his arms, after all. He couldn’t swear when a baby— HIS baby— could still hear him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he took a deep breath and gave a nod. They needed to act fast, or else Odin was going to take Jokul away. Loki swore to the Gods that he would never let the All-Father do that ever again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With another deep breath, Loki raised his hand and flicked it around. Green magic came out of it, surrounding the young child, who only giggled obliviously as the magic swirled around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In an flash, Jokul’s pale platinum blonde hair turned dark brown. His crystal blue eyes vanished into a lighter shade of brown while his skin turned tan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki let his magic fade before staring down at his child. Despite the change of appearance, he knew that the baby was his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘A mother’s love for their child.’ Loki wished it wasn’t, but he knew for a fact that it was true.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out another hiss, shaking his head before looking back down at the foal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come, Sleipnir, to the village,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleipnir didn’t argue. He gave a nod and followed quietly as they disappeared into the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy thought he was too late the moment he saw Thor and the Warriors Three.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got into a panic attack, his dream sand flicking about as he zoomed through the clouds trying to find them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was thankful when he finally found the mother and sons.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a sigh of relief and dashed down towards them. He stopped when he was finally near them then he looked around to find himself in a village.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I suppose Prince Loki’s looking for a family for Jokul already.’ Sandy frowned at the thought, but he knew it was for the best.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That didn’t mean he had to like it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come, Sleipnir,” Sandy snapped out of his thoughts to see Loki whispering to his older son. “I found a perfect family,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy grew curious at the statement and hovered above them to see who they were looking at.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a woman and a man, both with brown hair and eyes. They looked so miserable, the man hugging the crying woman and soothing her with whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy’s eyes widened. He knew this couple well. He had seen them with lost children, the woman being caring enough to look after them until their parents found them. He had been saddened, however, when he heard that they were having a hard time having children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving Jokul to them was painfully perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki and Sleipnir seemed to pause at their steps as the couple walked through the village to go to their house. They faked a smile to all their passing neighbors and greeted the disguised God with a wave before passing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy could see Loki frowning. The God of Mischief and Lies knew well enough if someone was fibbing and could probably see past the couple’s smiling faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the man and the woman were out of sight, Sandy flew to Loki’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hello again, Sanderson,” Loki gave him a smile of acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“That couple is perfect for Jokul’s new family,”] Sandy signed. [“They have had problems having children. Giving Jokul would make them happy,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would make ALL of them happy,” Loki corrected, brushing a hand on his youngest’s now-brown hair, but he couldn’t help the tears beginning to streak down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy noticed them at once and let out a sad smile. Loki pretended to not notice and turned to follow the mortals. Sleipnir followed, as did Sandy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio soon found themselves in front of the house. Loki took a deep breath and set his baby down on the porch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Jokul,” he whispered before flicking his hand to make a note appear with a new name on it; Jackson.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy thought it was a good idea and approved with a nod. He neared the God and patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“You’re doing the right thing,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I know,” Loki sniffled his tears, wiping them gently with one hand then he and Sleipnir turned to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy wanted to call out to him to come back. He wanted to follow him and confront him about his heritage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he couldn’t. He was entrusted to keep it until Odin found his mistake. He could not break Manny’s trust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a heavy sigh, Sandy knocked on the door then he flew up above. From the roof, he watched as the door opened. The woman let out a gasp and took the child in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Guardian of Dreams felt a smile creep up on his face as the man joined his wife and cooed at the sight of the baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t right, but at the same time, he knew that it was. Jokul was safe in Midgard, away from Asgard and away from Odin. Away from his mother, sure, but he knew Loki would never leave him if he had a choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the time was right, the mother and son will reunite. At the right time, in the future…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I… I’m not crying! You are! T^T Damn it, I hate crying while writing…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Till Death Do As Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More emotional stuff right here! DX</p><p>I seriously wanted to write something fun, not sad. T^T But I NEED to finish this!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>P.S. I just calculated Loki’s age. In Asgardian years, I predict him to be 747 years old, but in Earth age, he would look 15. O.O</p><p>Thor, on the other hand, would be 1,192 years old, but in Earth age, he would look 23. WTF PEDO!</p><p>Not the first time I write something like this, tho</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! OR THOR!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">15 years. It had been 15 years since Loki gave up Jokul to a family. 15 years since his name had been changed from Jokul Lokison to Jackson Overland. For the boy’s sake, of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy did not like the news he got from Manny (who got it from Heimdall) after Loki and Sleipnir returned home with Thor and the Warriors Three. Odin had punished the adopted (ahem, stolen, ahem) prince for leaving without his consent and taking ‘his’ fastest steed with him to Midgard. It took all of Sandy’s patience and self-control to not call Heimdall and use the Rainbow Bridge to knock some sense into the All-Father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What’s worse was that a Seer Healer named Fern, who was the only friend and helper Loki had during his pregnancy with Jokul, was executed for attempting to free Sleipnir weeks after their return. Her trial was cut short since she did not defend her guilt, accusing Odin of the the slavery he was doing to the foal and was executed on the spot by the Gungnir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy wished he could head to Asgard and help Loki. The poor lonely prince was entering another state of maternal depression ever since he gave his youngest son up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he couldn’t. Sandy had a job and a promise on Earth, and that was to watch over all the children, especially Jokul— er, Jackson.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Young Jackson grew up like the normal children did. It usually took centuries for a God to grow up, but Sandy had realized that Loki had not only taken the boy’s powers but also his aging cycle. The only unknown thing for the Guardian of Dreams is when Jack would stop aging since he knew spell for restricting an aging cycle were only temporary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that was a thought that was reserved for later. Sandy always pushed the thought aside as he watched Jack grow and interact with other children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the change of appearance, Jack looked exactly like the younger version of his male mother. If not by appearance then by attitude. He was a mischievous trickster, just like Loki. A King of Pranks that even his adoptive mother couldn’t stop. Even when he got an equally-adopted little sister, his pranks never ceased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy didn’t expect them too. He didn’t want them too either. It was hilarious to watch the boy’s tactics and white lies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What made the Guardian happier was the fact that Loki never truly abandoned his youngest. There were times where the God of Mischief would come to Earth to watch over his child. The pained look on his face even as he watched over his spawn never went unnoticed, but he tried to always put on a poker face to hide his pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nonetheless, Loki was proud on how his son was growing. Mischievous and silver-tongued like his male mother. Reckless and out-going like his father. His son was a troublemaker and would most likely grow up to be one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By age 11, his sexuality seemed identical to both his biological parents. He paid attention more to the men than the women. His adoptive sister, Mary, always pointed it out, but Jack would always have an excuse. Their adoptive mother would always be concerned, and their adoptive father seemed stern about it, but neither of them could detect his lies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki could and would always laugh at his son’s victory. He was saddened to hear that majority of the Midgardians are against same sexual emotions, but he was sure that they will grow out of it overtime.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Overall, despite not being part of Jack’s life, Sandy could tell that Loki enjoyed looking after his son’s life. It was so perfect that it felt like Jack could conquer any obstacle and never fall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only he knew what the future held…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was another Winter day in Burgess.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was very cold, even for the Guardian of Dreams, but he had already done his job on the other side of the world, so he had time to watch as the children play in the snow, with Jack lurking among them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy kept a distance, of course. They all believed in the Sandman, especially Jack, who saw and admired his trails of sand every night. They had only interacted once, when the boy was 5, but for Jack, it was the most memorable experience ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow soon fell from the sky, and Sandy laughed quietly as the children cheered and ran around giddily. As for him, he sat on a tree stump at the edge of the forest; far enough to not be seen but close enough to keep an eye on Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to get you, Mary!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of the devil—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy turned to the source of the voice and chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy was now at the age of 15, but he was still as mischievous as ever. He was chasing after his 11 year old adoptive little sister, snowballs on one hand and a shepherd’s staff on the other. Mary let out a delighted scream as she and the other kids ran from her adoptive older brother, trying to avoid the flying balls of snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy grinned and clapped silently at the event. He rather enjoyed it when children had fun, in their dreams and in real life. It was the most pleasant part of being a Guardian for the children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, light footsteps came from behind him. Along with a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Sanderson,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, not needing to turn to know who had just arrived. He gave a wave and motioned the newcomer to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki managed to convince his mother to allow him to go to Midgard to find an herb for his spells. Frigga was used to it, so it didn’t concern her. Odin didn’t care much and waved him off. Thor had gone on a hunt with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, so the trickster God was free to leave on his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only Heimdall knew of his true purpose on returning to Midgard. He swore to never tell neither All-Father not All-Mother, especially after a long discussion with Tsar Lunar about young Jokul.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was grateful that the gatekeeper promised to keep Jokul a secret. They do not always see eye to eye, but Heimdall seemed sincere on keeping this secret from the All-parents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as his feet touched the snow, Loki let out a breath that he had no idea he had been keeping. He waited until the Rainbow Bridge disappeared completely before he proceeded to hike through the forest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even with the snow, he managed to snatch a few herbs for his spells (to present to his mother as proof to his excuse). He set each in small sacks and kept them in his pocket as he trekked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He soon heard the sounds of laughing children and followed it. He found the golden essence of the Sandman and spotted the short golden man sitting on a stump.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled. “Hello Sanderson,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Guardian didn’t turn, but he gave a wave and motioned him to sit by his side, on a large, smooth rock. Loki did as he was suggested, finally able to see the happy grin on Sandy’s face while he watched the children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki turned to watch too. His smile widened when he spotted his son, up on the tree and upside down. The teenage boy gave his friends a good laugh, which seemed to be the one thing that he was aiming for before letting out a hearty laugh of his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He loves snow days as I do, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy nodded in agreement, clapping his hands. [“Truly he does. Ironic for you, though, when Asgard isn’t famous for it’s cold weather,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed, Asgard can be too hot, even for my liking,” Loki sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I see you managed to escape your father’s watchful eye,”] Sandy managed to suppress an angry growl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Loki picked up on the faint growl and grew confused. “Is… Is there something a matter, Sanderson?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy shook his head no, a bit alarmed that he was found out, and turned away to avoid eye contact. Loki found this odd but shrugged it off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he shouldn’t let it bother him, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him that whatever the Guardian was hiding has something to do with him. Heimdall had been giving him warnings every time he returned to Asgard, telling him to be wary of his surroundings and read through Odin’s actions and words. It was odd, especially when it came from Heimdall. He never suspected the GATEKEEPER, of all people, to tell HIM, of all people, to be wary of the Allfather.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was certainly… out of character. It made Loki ponder what other things Heimdall and Lunar discussed…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go skating, Jack!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Mary’s voice snapped the God of Mischief out of his thoughts. He blinked to find him and Sandy watching the brunette girl pulling Jack by the cloak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, easy there, Mary,” the teen laughed. “You better get your skates from the house first. Guess where I hid them~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack, you scoundrel!” Mary gasped before turning to run. “I’ll get you for this!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll just be here! Waiting!” Jack snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled as he watched the girl disappear. “He is quite the trickster, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a certain God I know,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy visibly stiffened at the other voice that came. Loki was taken back in surprise, not expecting the newcomer but gave a chuckle anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Kozmotis,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy should have expected this. In all honesty, he should’ve. Pitch was an old friend of the God of Mischief, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, it took a while for the Guardian of Dreams to look up and find himself staring silver-golden eyes. The dark figure gave a toothy smile at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Sanderson,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, using his sand figures to communicate. [“Hello, Pitch. I assume that you were asked to watch over young Jokul as well?”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had to beg,” Loki sighed. “Took me some of my books for him to say yes,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tsar Lunar also enforced me to in exchange of a VERY juicy secret,” Pitch grinned, sitting down beside Sandy, right on the snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Oh, so he told you then,”] Sandy huffed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why so grumpy, Sanderson?” Pitch innocently wondered. “I did not touch your Dream Sand,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I’m not grumpy, Pitch,”] Sandy pointed out. [“I’m just having doubts,”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understandable,” Pitch nodded. “I’m not the most trustworthy person when it comes to children,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, Sanderson,” Loki patted Sandy on the shoulder. “I trust Kozmotis,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“I know,”] Sandy flashed him a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see Jack had hidden Mary’s skates. Again,” Pitch chuckled as the pissed-off brunette stomped back to the lake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again, Huh?” Loki grinned. “Like mother, like son. I had done something similar when I was his age,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember that,” Pitch laughed. “Thor had been searching for his sword for hours. He found it under his bed, after Loki switched it’s locations over and over again!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy tried not to laugh but failed, ending up off the stump. Loki almost fell of himself, the memory coming back to him in a flash.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was far better than that!” he said once he had calmed down. “I had duplicated his sword too! Every time he found it, it was merely an illusion! I nearly laughed out loud!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember when Thor tried to get you back at that by knocking down your whole collection of books?” Pitch cackled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I remember,” Loki grinned. “He got himself knocked out with the shelf! Ha-ha! Mother had never been so angry in her life!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed,” Pitch chuckled. “Not even Odin could calm her down! Most of her collection of spells was mixed with yours, so when the books were all messed up, she was furious!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy took a while to recover from his hysterical laughter, crawling his way on his stump as he took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Wiping a joyful tear down his eye, he smiled widely at how the two were conversing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch was showing more of Kozmotis than he had ever shown to anyone. His laugh, his words, his gestures… Sandy knew that those came from the General that was deep beneath the darkness surrounding the boogeyman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The General that he had admired thousands of years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy let out a sigh, which went unheard by the duo because of his silence. His attention was on Pitch, whose eyes went gold completely, as if the Fearlings weren’t there. As if he was the same man he had been before he was possessed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The same handsome man that was a hero and an inspiration to all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blush soon stretched across the Guardian of Dreams face. Said Guardian gulped and turned away, trying to get his thoughts off of Pitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep breath and diverted his focus to the frozen lake in front of them, where Jack and Mary skated, laughing as they did so. It took a while, but Sandy managed to block Loki and Pitch’s conversation and keep his focus on the children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes passed, and everything seemed so peaceful… until the two children passed a certain part of the frozen lake. There was a sudden crack that went unnoticed by the kids.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy, however, heard it and got up from the stump in alarm. He blinked and gasped as a crack appeared on the ice, getting bigger and bigger as the children skated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“OH NO!”] An exclamation mark made of sand appeared on his head as his panic and fear spiked when the crack started to reach Mary…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden spike of fear interrupted Pitch mid-sentence. He clamped his mouth shut as panic strengthened the fear hanging in air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pitch?” Loki noticed that his friend was no longer talking to him and looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch didn’t answer. Instead, he turned his head towards Sandy. The Guardian was frozen in the spot, gritting his teeth as the exclamation mark was stuck on his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sanderson?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy stiffly looked at him, the overwhelming fear swimming in his golden eyes. He soon unfroze, flashing dozens of sand figures on his head at once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch knew that the Guardian had always mute, even when he was a star pilot in the Golden Army. Pitch had worked with him more than once and had always been good at interpreting his sign language.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Sandy was panicking, however, his signing could go a little quickly for Pitch to catch. And by the look Loki gave the golden man, it seemed that he was having a hard time interpreting the message too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, slow down, Sanderson,” the God of Mischief went over to clasp his hands on the Guardian’s shoulders. “You know that we cannot understand you when you panic—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AAAAH!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio winced at the scream before turning to see Mary in the middle of the lake, cracks on the ice below her as she trembled. Jack visibly tensed but didn’t seem to show his fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he tried to soothe the panicking girl. “It’s going to be okay,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack… I’m scared…” Mary sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch knew it was true. He could feel the girl’s fear spike up into terror. He wanted to do something. Terror felt more spine-chilling than the soothing chill of fear that he was used to, and he didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned for the others for help, but neither of them seemed mentally stable enough to move. Sandy was still flashing sand figures in his head, each with question marks or exclamation marks of alarm and unsureness. The Guardian of Dreams was panicking, hyperventilating as his dream sand went all over the place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki wasn’t doing much better. His eyes were glued to his son, and in them, Pitch could tell that the God was observing the teen, trying to figure out what was his next move. His concentration and observation was mixed with an inner moment of fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch knew what he was fearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even as a child, Jack was recklessly brace and annoyingly selfless. He pranks only for the fun of it. He never tries to hurt anyone, and if anyone gets in danger, he was always willing to take the risk to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s okay,” The sound of Jack’s voice snapped them out of their separate thoughts, and they blinked to see the boy beginning to move. “We’re going to be okay…” Jack’s eyes lightened up as an idea came to his mind. “…We’re going to have fun,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Fun?’ Pitch exchanged worried glances with the other two. This wasn’t going to end well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki felt his heart tighten in his chest as he watched his son hop forward three times. It made the girl laugh, sure, but it was risky. Reckless and risky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he wished that Thor REALLY wasn’t the father of his youngest child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath caught up in his throat, and he found himself hyperventilating as Jack grabbed the shepherd’s staff and motioned his adoptive sister to hop the same way he did. Slowly and cautiously, she did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it!” The suspense in Jack’s voice hurt Loki to the core. The teen boy knew that what he was doing was a risk of his own life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he was still willing to do it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With each step she took, the crack spread and got bigger. With every big and visible crack, Loki felt his heart drop down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands shook in fear, and his tears threatened to prick his eyes. His whole body was trembling, his breath choking his throat as his mind screamed at him, telling him to run. Telling him to get Jack— his young Jokul— off of the ice and into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But his legs refused to obey. They’re still and frozen on the snow, along with the rest of his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the ice breaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of his fears just came true.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JACK!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl’s scream was awful. To Sandy, it was heartbreaking and painful. To Pitch, it was blood-curdling and terrifying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary had been pushed out of the way, onto the snow, safe and sound. Jack took her place and fell into the ice cold water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both spirits were horrified. They both knew Loki was a Jotun/Frost Giant, and that Jack should be half-Jotun/Frost Giant himself. Without his powers, however, the cold was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They wanted to help. They wanted to get the boy out of the lake and beg the Goddess of Death (Pitch’s honorary niece Hela) to spare his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they couldn’t. Their legs were just as frozen as Loki’s as they stared at the aftermath of the sacrifice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And what could they have done? Sandy’s dream sand would be frozen. As would Pitch’s nightmares. All efforts would be in vain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both took a deep, stiff breath before turning to Loki. The God of Mischief no longer looked like a trickster. He no longer had that glint of mischief in his emerald green eyes, which seemed to have lost it’s glow and had lost it’s color. All they could see was grief, failure and defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch felt failure in himself too. As did Sandy, but neither of them could do anything as the God let out a cry, calling for the Rainbow Bridge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It came in a flash, and once it vanished, both spirits knew that Loki was never coming back. He didn’t have a purpose to come back, nor a purpose to trust them with anything ever again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jokul was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This… cannot be,” Heimdall tried to pull himself together after watching the events from the area of space where he and Tsar Lunar met to discuss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had witnessed many battles, many wars, many deaths and many other losses before. Every death was honored, every betrayal was a sting, but this… this heroic deed could not be accepted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jokul was only 15 years of age. If he still had his aging cycle, he would only be a mere infant. About 3 months of age. Not even a year old! He was far too young to make sacrifices like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And it will not be,” Manny sat beside him with a hiss. “This will never be. Jokul will live,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you suggest we do then, Tsar Lunar?” Heimdall turned to him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We would need to use a little… magic,” Manny stood up and looked up at the stellar boy beside him. “Nightlight, fetch the Tesseract,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightlight bowed in reply before turning to fly off. Heimdall watched him leave then he narrowed his eyes at the golden prince beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will use the Space Stone,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was no question, Manny knew that much. It was a statement, followed by an unspoken question in the air. This did not faze him, however, and he held his head up high.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has more uses than it’s true purpose, you know,” he calmly answered. “If we use it, along with the crystals of Nightlight’s broken spears, we will be able to brew up a spell to save Jokul,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will endanger him,” Heimdall frowned. “In doing so, you will be no better than the All-Father,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will be no puppet of mine, as Nightlight is no ordinary Knight to me and my family,” Manny replied. “I know the risk in allowing him to absorb the stone and it’s abilities. He will not know. All of his memories will be erased until the time is right. Because of this event, I know Pitch interrupted plans will resume. When the time comes, Jokul will be a Guardian to help Pitch to find himself again, and for him to be under my protection and under the protection of the other Guardians,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see that happening,” Heimdall gave a nod of understanding. “But I feel that there will be more bloodshed as there will be happiness. An early Ragnarok, most possibly,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps,” Manny turned to watch Nightlight fly back to them, Tesseract in hand, along with a sack full of crystals. “We will have to see what the future holds, shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We shall,” Heimdall stood up as the stellar boy landed in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was time to save Jokul.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, this took longer than I expected, but at least I’m done with this chapter! Yes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rebirth, Lost, And Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, okay, the whole Asgardian Age thing is confusing me. XS Too much Math!</p><p>Also, about Easter 1968? I changed the situation a bit. This is also a Frostbunny story, after all XD</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! OR THOR!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he saw was the bright light of the moon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a gasp as he sat up. He looked down and found himself in the lake, staff in his hand and a cloak around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What… happened…?” He spoke in a small voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t remember how he ended up in the water. Alone. In the snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wind gently blew against him. He felt her carefully lift him out of the lake and onto the white snow. He blinked in surprise and looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Hello?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wind replied to him with another gentle breeze. He grinned at the contact and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the Wind embrace him with her air as she whispered her name in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi hi, nice to meet you Wind,” he giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wind swirled around him, and he gasped when he felt her lifting him into the air again. He cheered and twirled in her grasp, laughing as he was set down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was fun!” He beamed. “You’re so much fun, Wind!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She whistled a playful gust of wind to him, replying in her own language. He let another laugh and jumped happily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the moon gave a strong beam of light. It came so sudden that he yelped, falling onto the ice. He choked out a gasp before looking up, an arm stretched out in front of him to keep himself from being blinded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, the world felt and sounded still. The Wind had left all of a sudden, the deafening silence now occupying his surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For some reason, the silence was both hurtful and comfortable. It rang through his ears and ached in his heart, but at the same time, it felt like being alone was normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if he had been alone for a long time…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realization soon dawned upon him. Even at the blinding light, he felt darkness surround him. A cold feeling of loneliness choking him and holding his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… how long had he been in that lake?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, the light died down, much to his relief. He slowly set his arm down and blinked at the gaze the moon was giving him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait… gaze?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Hello…?” He spoke softly, almost in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Hello, young spirit.] A voice from above spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was taken back at the voice. He really didn’t expect the moon to answer him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You… Do… Do you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was only silence. For a moment, he thought that the voice was all on his head and that he was losing it. He let out a shaky, worried breath, but before he could do something, the voice returned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your name… is Jack Frost,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, the silence returned. And this time, it stayed that way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Prince of Thunder And Mischief lives,” Heimdall whispered as he watched the boy from his post.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed,” the gatekeeper turned to find Manny standing by his side, golden hair flicking up as he smiled. “The spell had been a success,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you leave him with only his name and the Wind?” Heimdall frowned. “Lunar, how is this any better to what the All-Father would have done?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For one thing, I am not imprisoning him in Earth,” Manny answered. “Wind will help him travel, as will his staff. He is not in shackles, nor is he bounded into the prophecy of Ragnarok. The only thing that will concern him is his existence. He is the only one that can bring Kozmotis back and the only one who can deal with Odin. He, Loki and Thor are destined to unite Asgard and Jotunheim. He will not know yet, but soon, he will,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had stated that you will make him into a Guardian. Are you serious into making him into one of your pawns?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all do respect, Heimdall, they are not puppets,” Manny bit his tongue to keep himself from growling. “They are free spirits. They all are. Nightlight is my brother, the Guardians are my friends, and Jack Frost is now my charge. Sanderson and Pitch had sworn to be his protector, and now is the time for me to do the same,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, thank you for the clarification. I feared the worst,” Heimdall gave a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not the first time someone had stated such an accusation,” Manny reassured him with a sigh. “Now, back to the discussion, Jokul’s birth had delayed Pitch’s plans of vengeance. As did Jack’s rise to be a Guardian, but Pitch will soon carry his plans. And when he does, Jack will find his center,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no doubt that Jack will carry out his destiny,” Heimdall spoke. “The matters that concern me now is his family. Prince Loki’s TRUE family,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Manny nodded. “King Laufey begged for assistance after the war. Nightlight and I managed to help with the resurrection of Lord Farbauti, Prince Byleistr and Prince Helblindi while Ombric did their healing. It was all we could give them for the time being, even as they beg for assistance now,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood,” Heimdall nodded. “The All-Father had caused this mess, and it will be up to him to fix it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had asked Bunnymund to check on the problem,” Manny scowled. “My suspicions had been confirmed; Odin knows that Laufey is searching for Loki. He plans to use him to weaken the Jotuns more than they already are,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Heimdall grumbled. “He had shared his plans with me before. I swore to keep them secret, but I knew that you and the time traveling Pooka would find out soon,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I honestly wish to tell all this to Laufey, but I cannot without proof,” Manny sighed, shaking his head sadly. “If I had proof, I would honestly rush to Jotunheim to present it to Laufey, but all things have time, I suppose,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed,” Heimdall sighed as well. “We must all let things fall into place before doing any action. Now, what of Frost?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allow him to discover himself and his abilities,” Manny answered simply. “I have returned all of his powers. His age cycle, however, cannot be altered, for, even with the resurrection, he had died and will remain a spirit until killed, which I hope will never happen,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will Farbauti, Byleistr and Helblindi experience of the same thing? They too had been resurrected, after all,” Heimdall raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Possibly, but I am uncertain, for I did not use the Tesseract to ensure the ability of the spell,” Manny replied. “They may or they may not. I cannot be certain,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that all you have to tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. What of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The All-Mother grows suspicious yet worried for Prince Loki’s condition,” Heimdall spoke, causing the other to frown. “He grows wary and more bitter every day,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jokul is his youngest child,” Manny groaned. “His change of mood is to be expected. He had already lost 4 children to the hands of Odin. Losing another had worsened his condition,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Losing his children had worsened the state of depression he is already in,” Heimdall pointed out. “The All-Father’s neglect at his adopted child started the process,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bullying, the mockery, the humiliation and unjust punishments he had gone through during his childhood triggered the rest of his depressed state,” Manny didn’t even try to suppress his hate. “Not even the Frigga could heal him,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fear that one day, someone will pick up on his state and use him against everyone,” Heimdall hissed. “Even at the son he assumed that he had lost,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Especially with the Space Stone in Jack’s core,” Manny have a nod. “That is why I must watch over him to keep him safe,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will try to watch over Prince Loki, but he usually hides from my vision, so it will be rather difficult,” Heimdall shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try, at least, my friend,” Manny patted him on the shoulder. “Something grave is coming…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2 centuries, 5 decades and 6 years soon passed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack Frost was still learning how to use his abilities and was figuring out who he was to the world. He had the abilities of snow, frost and ice. He was the Spirit of Winter, as what his superior, Mother Nature, had told him. His staff helped him control his powers and connected him with the only friend he had, the Wind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With everything he had, one may think that he was contented with his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the truth was; he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lost control of his powers most of the time. Humans in every village always walked through him. He was mocked and hurt by the other Season and Nature Spirits for not being seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the moon! Oh, the moon. The only being who knew who he was but could only tell him his name before leaving him to his isolation. He had tried to ask the moon for any information, any clue to who he was before being Jack Frost.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. The answer was always nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It irritated him. Enraged him. He was brought into the world with no memories, no feeling of purpose or anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No clue, no friends, no nothing. Just him and the Wind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a century and a half, Jack had given up and ignored the moon as much as it was ignoring him. He started to focus on two things he found interesting; snow and fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the moment, he had already gone around the world to spread his snow and fun and was returning to his home; Burgess. The laughter he had while flying with the Wind died down, and he was soon gliding down through the Spring air and onto his semi-frozen lake. He stood at the center, not minding the children skating around him as he sat down and sighed. He twirled his staff in his hands as he hugged himself, wincing every time a child went through him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Like they usually do…’ he let out a shaky breath, his grip on his staff tightening as his chest ached just as tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lowered his head and gripped his jacket with his free hand, slowly rocking himself. His emotions were clouding his mind, and he let them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unbeknownst to him, gentle snow began falling above him before starting to intensify at his emotions. Some of the melting snow began to frost up and swirl around him while the ones falling from above multiplied into a snow storm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Children were shocked and ran off, screaming at how powerful the snow was becoming. Parents were becoming alarmed and gushing their children back inside their homes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, a blizzard rolled in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This… doesn’t seem good,” Heimdall observed as he and Manny observed the scene in Burgess (something that they’ve been doing for the past two centuries).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bunnymund is coming,” Manny spoke with a sigh. “I, however, had warned him of this already,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truly?” Heimdall raised an eyebrow at the stellar prince. “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had him check the different universes and timelines, and I had found several where his first encounter with Jack did not end well,” Manny explained. “I did not tell him exactly what will happen, but I warned him that one Easter Sunday, there will be a troubled heart amongst the snow,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think he will remember and heed your warning?” Heimdall asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can only hope,” Manny smiled. “and as the Guardian of Hope, I trust that he will heed my warning very well,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had only been a few decades since he had seen a White Easter, and that was from a different universe, in an alternate timeline.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, E. Aster Bunnymund didn’t want to believe it. He never expected it to snow that hard on Easter. What made it worse was the warning Manny gave him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>{FLASHBACK}</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Found what you’ve been lookin’ for?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Yes.’ Manny had spoken from nowhere in particular, since both him and the Pooka were in the astral plane between time and space. ‘And I spotted an occurrence repeated over and over again, in each time and in each universe. Not yet in this one, but you will soon.’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Me?” Aster’s eyebrows furrowed, looking around in concern and confusion. “What do you mean by that?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘One Easter Sunday, Aster, there will be a troubled heart amongst the snow.’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“What?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>But alas, Manny’s presence disappeared from the astral plane, leaving the Pooka to sigh in defeat.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>{END OF FLASHBACK}</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really didn’t want to believe Manny, but the spectral prince was always full of secrets. Each of them were chosen as Guardians, with three of the original seven told to move to the Moon Fortress to help Manny with certain things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t really faze Aster much, though, and he was able to bid Katherine, Ombric and Nightlight farewell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that happened more than a millennia ago. He, North, Tooth, and Sandy has grown used to it just being the four of them. They were enough. They didn’t need anyone’s help but Manny’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manny always came to them to help (not physically but good enough) whenever they had to face danger greater than their abilities. It was no surprise to anyone whenever he comes to the new Santoff Claussen to give them a message to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manny’s actions from the past two centuries, however, had begun to turn from odd to suspicious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First, he had asked the Pooka to keep an eye on the All-Father of Asgard (a kingdom that was once-in-a-lifetime ally against Pitch yet the most grateful one) and gather any useful secrets Odin could be hiding. Aster did his job and reported what he saw.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Second, Manny asked to help him search for a certain scenario that repeated through all of time and space. He did not specify which scenario precisely, but Aster knew not to question him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spectral prince never explained his actions, only that it was for the best of all, which was not the best explanation, but Aster never spoke neither his suspicions nor his opinions. His father never did when he was in the audience of Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Didn’t mean that he believed everything Manny told him. He had doubts that would never be worded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mean, snow in Easter? That seemed a little absurd.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But at the moment, it wasn’t. It was not absurd anymore. It was REAL.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster stood at his last destination to hide his Easter Eggs. The day felt uneventful until he felt snow at his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, he was enraged. There was bloody SNOW on EASTER! HIS bloody HOLIDAY! What kind of drongo did those Winter Spirits think they were?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as he walked and hopped through the snow, he felt something through the snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was… a certain aura that lingered through the air. A song that hummed through his ears. Sad, isolated, alone… it hurt him to hear such a thing. He would usually hear and feel death and fear when Winter comes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This… This was new. It made his anger cease as fast as the blizzard, which seemed to have frozen in it’s rage of swirl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He soon made it to a lake, which was completely frozen over because of the decrease of temperature. He shivered but shrugged it aside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘One Easter Sunday, there will be a troubled heart amongst the snow…’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warning echoed through his mind as concern picked up on his mind. His chest tightened in discomfort as his ears twitched and turned about to find something, ANYTHING, that may explain what Manny meant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, he picked up something. A tiny sob from nearby. It sounded like it came from a child… a child lost in the snow…?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped the basket he held and hopped towards the direction of the lake, his nose shivering and his ears flicking around in alert. He, however, paid the cold no attention as his emerald eyes focused on the figure on the frozen surface.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a boy, human from what Aster could tell. He looked like a teen, no older than 13, if Aster had to guess. He had a pile of pale platinum blonde hair on his head while his face was buried his knees, which he hugged tightly on his chest with his legs. A staff was held tightly in his arms, parts of the wood frosted with whitish-blue. The snow around him was still swirling, but it wasn’t as intense as it had been. It was a gentle flurry now, aligning themselves with his sobs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster felt his breath lodge up in his throat at the sight. His eyes focused on the boy’s skin, which looked frozen and pale.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too pale.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘A Winter Spirit.’ The thought should have sparked anger in the Spring Spirit’s mind, but at the moment, his concern just grew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a step forward, the ice below him cracking a bit. He paused but after realizing that the lake was frozen over too thickly because of the blizzard, he gained the confidence to move closer. He soon found himself in front of the spirit, his shadow towering over the boy, who had yet to notice his presence. He took a deep breath and knelt down beside him, reaching out to gently hold his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen tensed at the touch. He looked up with wide eyes, as blue as crystal and as warm as the sun. He jerked back, stumbling down and nearly losing grip on his staff. He started to hyperventilate, obvious panic rising in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You… Y-You’re the…” he gasped, clasping his free hand on his mouth in realization. “Oh— it’s Easter! Shoot! I… I’m so, SO sorry! I… I just… I didn’t mean for the snow! I… I swear! I-I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, woah!” Aster grabbed the boy by the shoulders as gently and as firmly as he could. “Take it easy, mate. I’m not mad. Well, I was mad, but I heard ya from afar, an’ I wanted to see if… if everythin’s alright,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy seemed speechless at the words, his hands falling to his sides. His staff nearly slipped from his hands, but he managed to get a tight grip on it as their eyes met.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You… wanted to see if I was fine…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster felt his heart break at the disbelief in the boy’s tone. How long has this Winter Spirit been out here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I was warned by a friend that when there’s snow on an Easter, there’d be someone in need of help,” the Pooka gave the other spirit a small smile. “Do ya need help, mate?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” But the boy could not speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack felt the breath in his lungs stop at the question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another spirit, the Easter Bunny no less, was TALKING TO HIM! A SPRING SPIRIT was asking him, a WINTER SPIRIT, about how he was and if he needed help!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This COULDN’T be real. This HAD to be a dream. It just GOTTA be! There was no way it was!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack felt his actions before he realized what he was doing. He winced as he felt pain on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crikey!” Bunny let go of him in surprise, causing him to land on the ice with a thud. “Sorry! You okay there, mate?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack was confused about his statement until he noticed that his staff was closer to him than earlier. He blinked in realization, understanding dawning upon him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had hit himself with his staff. And it was PAINFUL.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Not a dream then.’ Jack sighed, groaning at his own stupidity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed himself back up, leaning against his staff for support. He then stood up-straight and looked over at the other spirit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry,” he stuttered, tears threatening to spill as his lips quivered. “It’s just… the other spirits… they never cared for anyone but themselves…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny frowned but didn’t say anything, allowing Jack to continue, “I… I’m sorry. Honestly! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to. I promise! I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, take it easy, mate,” The Spring Spirit chuckled. “I told ya that I wasn’t mad. I came to ya ‘cause I was concerned. I know you didn’t mean it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, it’s just…” Jack bitterly laughed, a tear beginning to streak down one of his cheeks, which was still bluish-purple from crying earlier. “…other spirits hates me. Even the Winter Spirits,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The other Winter Spirits hate you?” Bunny sounded shocked. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I’m too nice to be Winter Spirit,” Jack spoke in a whisper. “And no one… no one can see me. No one… no one believes in me. No one… no one appreciates my work…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt himself sink with every word he whispered. He soon found himself on his knees, his staff dropped beside him as he cried into his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster felt anger, sadness, worry, and guilt rush down his entire being all at the same time as he watched the boy break down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firstly, he was angry at the other spirits for hurting the boy. Who cares if this Winter Spirit was kind? He was the best example of what a Winter Spirit, or any other spirit should be! They should be admiring him, not hating him! How could Seraphina let this happen?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Second, he was sad that the boy was so broken, sounding so lost and unappreciated in his life. Winter was appreciated by most of the children because there were many things to do with the snow, like having an endless amount of cold sand. Parents cursed Winter sometimes, stating that it ruined their crops and made it difficult for them to move about because of the endless, spine-chilling snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Third, he was worried about how long the boy could stand not being seen by the mortals, or by the children more specifically. He knew a time when he himself could not be seen by any of the humans. He had just arrived on Earth after surviving Pitch’s attack on his home-planet. Tsar Lunar had just crashed onto the moon but had given him the magic to stay hidden from those who didn’t believe in him. It was hard to live with, but he soon got used to only children seeing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And lastly, he felt guilty for not noticing the boy. How old was this kid? How long had he been alive as a spirit? He could tell that the boy had been alone for a while now, probably was made alone and lived alone for his entire life. It bothered Aster because THEY, the Guardians, SWORE to protect children, yet THEY failed to protect THIS young spirit. Why haven’t Manny told them about the boy?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down the verge of mixed emotions coming to him. Finally, he was able to calm then he approached the spirit and knelt down to face him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he softly said, carefully wrapping an arm around the boy to soothingly rub his back. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s O-KAY, mate. I’m right here, alright? Just let it out,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy did just as he said, releasing everything he had been forcing inside for the past two centuries. His cries grew intense, and he began to wail, his body trembling as he did. Aster noticed the snow intensifying behind him but paid it no attention. Instead, he pulled the boy into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes, Aster felt something slump against him heavily. He turned and found the other spirit asleep on his chest and shoulder. The boy’s peaceful face made the Pooka smile as he grabbed the staff and picked him up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I better take ya to the Warren for ya to rest,” he chuckled before hopping off the frozen lake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up his basket of eggs then he thumped on the floor, opening up a hole on the snow-covered ground. His grip on the Winter Spirit tightened before he jumped inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will never doubt your predictions again, Tsar Lunar,” Heimdall groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better not,” Manny snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bunnymund will care for Jack, sure, but what of the other matters…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In due time, I assure you,” Manny spoke, turning to leave. “For now, you will do your duty and watch over Prince Loki whole I watch over Jack. Fate will allow them to meet. I am sure of it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those are the same words Lady Fern had spoken before she…” Heimdall sighed, interrupting himself as he watched the spectral prince take his leave.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JACKRABBIT/FROSTBUNNY FOR LIFE! YES! FINALLY UPDATED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Light With A Dash Of Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>…Or an alternate ending to the Rise of the Guardians. I really see Pitch being a good guy at the end because of this AU. XD</p><p>This is taking SO LONG to update! There’s school to do, other fanfics to read, and so much more! At least I’ve come up with three alternate endings to this. Which one I’ll use? No idea. XP</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! OR THOR!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">4 decades and 4 years had soon passed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack had been staying in the Warren ever since Bunny had taken him in. Or ‘Aster’, as Bunny had insisted. Jack didn’t feel like he was honorable enough to call him that but soon grew used to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two were as different as the sun and the moon, but they connected together like two peas in a pod. They both felt alone in the world, with Jack being hated by the other spirits and with Aster being the last of his kind. Together, they had comfort. Together, they felt whole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together, they fell in love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their love blossomed like the flowers in Aster’s garden. It started small, almost like puppy love. A few glances, small kisses and gentle cuddles at night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few years or so, their bond grew closer, and their love became more comfortable for both of them. Every one of their habits came out, each of them accepting the ones they could bear and negotiating the ones they couldn’t. One of those was Jack’s tendency to frost anything he touched, but Aster managed to help him by not raging to worsen the lack of control of his powers. Another was Aster’s tendency to rage every time his Easter Eggs were messed with, which had scared Jack into their shared room for a whole month.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was only some habits they couldn’t stand. The rest was either something they had in common, or something they adored.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the things that they discovered was that they were both vegetarian, with Aster being a technical ‘rabbit’ and Jack only finding friends in the animals, the only beings that saw him. Both also had a preference of solitude but a desperation of warmth and hugs from one another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their company had changed them for the better. There was barely any fear, any sadness, or any anger… only peace, love and happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was now three days before Easter. Jack had learned that his boyfriend was busy at that time, so he excused himself from the Warren to give him space. Aster, however, didn’t want him to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can help me out, Jackie!” The Pooka reasoned out. “I’ve got a lot of googies to deal with, and I’ve seen your artistice skills! You’re amazin’!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bun-Bun, flattering me isn’t always going to change my mind,” Jack sighed, his cheeks flushing red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ain’t flatterin’ ya, Snowflake. I’m tellin’ the truth!” Aster defended. “Please, Jack! Stay with me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aster, I’ve got a job to do…” Jack let out a groan, crossing his arms. “Mother Nature is expecting me to handle Winter this year, since the other Winter Spirits were a complete douche last year…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“PLEASE, Jackie!” Aster fell down on his knees, hands together as he gave the Winter Spirit desperate eyes. “I’ll make an excuse to Seraphina for ya! Just STAY! Pretty, pretty please!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack shook his head and hit the bottom of his staff on the ground. It was a sign that he was standing his ground and that nothing could change his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an hour of begging, Aster gave up and begrudgingly let him leave. Jack thought it adorable, but he couldn’t say anything, desperate to do his job before Mother Nature caught him procrastinating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just come back before nightfall here at Australia, or I’m draggin’ ya back in here,” Aster sternly spoke, pushing himself back onto his feet, but the Winter Spirit knew that in his eyes, the Pooka was just worried for his safety.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will, promise,” Jack gave him a smile before cupping his chin to plant a small kiss on the Spring Spirit’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster returned the gesture, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. He pressed a kiss on the teen’s forehead then nuzzled his hair, taking in the scent that the Pooka had grown to love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love ya, Snowflake,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack purred at the touch, a dazed smile on his face as he closed his eyes. “I love you too, Bun-Bun. More than you know,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has not learned,” Heimdall hissed, shaking his head as the spectral prince approached him. “Things went for the worst. The Bifrost is damaged. Prince Loki is possibly dead, and the Allfather celebrates like he was never part of their family,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You cannot see him?” Manny questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He fell into the Void a year ago,” Heimdall bitterly spoke. “And the Allfather had let him. The Allmother and the Golden Prince mourns, even up until now, but Odin does not even acknowledge the incident,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not be surprised, Heimdall,” Manny patted the gatekeeper on the shoulder. “This is Odin we are talking about. He even disregarded the fact that Laufey was killed,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is King Laufey now?” Heimdall asked. “Knowing the Jotnar, they would ask you for help on his resurrection,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still in need of rest and healing, but he will live,” Manny released a sigh. “I would think that Jokul is ready to learn the truth,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is that?” Heimdall tilted his head slightly at the shorter man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pitch’s plans approach. Today is when he will strike,” Manny reported. “He and Sanderson will know who he is. They will have to tell him the truth, or he and Loki will react the same way,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like mother, like son,” Heimdall nodded in understanding. “I still search for Loki, but he is nowhere in the Nine Realms. Not in Jotunheim, not in Midgard, not in anywhere,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then perhaps he is not within the Nine Realms,” Manny’s expression darkened as he frowned. “There are many planets in this universe,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My abilities can only go so far,” Heimdall spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will ask Ombric and Bunnymund for assistance then,” Manny said, turning to leave. “assuming that an enemy has not found him yet,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck,” Heimdall said as he watched the other walk away. “We will both need it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the spectral prince was gone, however, a sensation came to him. He was taken by surprise before he began to search the Nine Realms for whatever the problem was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, he found it, and he could not believe his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was in Midgard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Northern Lights always made his fur stick up, and today was no exception.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster had been so occupied on painting his eggs and worrying about Jack’s whereabouts that he nearly freaked when he saw the lights glow. He barely had any time to pull himself together as he jest the egg he was painting in his hand and head to the Pole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Northern Lights may seem like a spectacular light show to mortals, but it was no joke. As a Guardian, they barely had any enemies. There had only been a handful of rogue entities, but it never had been bad enough to use the lights so intensively before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment he got to the new Santoff Clausen, everyone was there. Toothiana, Sanderson and Nicholas North. The Big 4 all gathered together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were rare times when they gathered like this, unlike before. In the old Santoff Clausen, they always met up with each other, with the place being a great meeting place for them and the children in the village. With Ombric, Nightlight and Katherine…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One statement. One statement from Notth pushed Aster out of Memory Lane and back into reality. In a click, his memories came back to the time the Nightmare King killed his father, destroyed his people and his planet, destroyed the old Santoff Clausen…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh! Pitch?” Tooth was horrified. “Pitch Black? Here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Aster was more worried that Jack decided to work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes...” North nodded grimly. “There was black sand covering the globe,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-w-what?” Aster grew confused at the explanation. “whadda' ya' mean black sand?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wasn’t the emergency suppose to be about Pitch? The Nightmare King couldn’t possibly have black sand… could he?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then… a shadow!” North went on, as if he didn’t hear the Pooka.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on, hold on!” Aster hopped forward, his hand subconsciously painting the egg he took with him. “I thought you said you saw Pitch!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, uh…” North gulped, a little guilty for not having much proof of what he was proclaiming. “not exactly...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ ‘Not exactly’?!” Aster growled. He should be home in the Warren, painting and waiting for Jack to come back. Not here, wasting his time apparently! “Can you believe this guy?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“Not really…?”] Sandy snickered, a question mark made of sand appearing on his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Aster returned the snicker. “you said it Sandy,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look,” North sighed. “he's up to something very bad. I feel it,” He then motioned to his abdomen. “In my belly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on, hang on!” Aster’s blood was beginning to boil. This was wasting SO MUCH of his time! “You mean to say that you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of your belly?! Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Bunny,” North chuckled with a merry grin. “Easter is not Christmas!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, it was on. Aster’s patience was already thin, and North knew how to cut it to get something out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy shook his head, taking a sip from his eggnog as he watched his two friends bicker. Christmas, Easter, Christmas, Easter… it was the same argument over and over again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch… the name sent so much memories to him. From the Golden Empire to Jokul’s protection…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Jokul…’ Sandy flinched at the memory, allowing his grip to slip and allow the elf a taste of the eggnog.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The poor, poor child… a young, ‘innocent’ child, killed by his own heroism. He and Pitch were entrusted to protect him, to make sure he lived as long as his immortality could let him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he failed. He failed Jokul. Pitch felt the same failure. Neither of them had seen Loki back on Midgard. Neither of them spoke to one another since Jokul’s death.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The memory had pained them too much, he knew it for sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So why would Pitch come to threaten them? Had he moved on already? That fast?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he saw the light of the moon shift and looked up to find Manny starting to communicate with them. He became alert, immediately turning to the other to call their attentions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, being mute had it’s disadvantages.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t make a single sound over Tooth talking to her fairies and North and Bunny arguing over and over again. He tried to whistle. He carried a sand arrow over his head to at least make them look up, but they were all so busy that they didn’t see it and made it fade into nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After another failed attempt, he had enough. He grabbed the elf who drank his eggnog and began to shake him. The bell on it’s head rang a jingle that was loud enough for the trio to hear as they turned their attentions to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Finally!’ He huffed, dropping the elf before gesturing to the moon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! Man in Moon!” North clasped his hands together happily as he came forward. “Sandy, why didn't you say something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frustrated, Sandy blew out sand-steam from his ears. He really wished he could slap those three into understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But at the moment, that wasn’t what was important.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's been a long time, old friend!” North went on. “What is big news?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manny’s light beamed through the open roof, onto the Guardians’ emblem. In his light, the four noticed a shadow taking form.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The form of Pitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy felt sick. So Pitch did move on from Jokul’s death. But why? It had only been 3 centuries. He remembered that it took a while millennia for Kozmotis to move on from his wife’s death, and even then, he never accepted to love anyone else ever again. How could he move on so fast…?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It IS Pitch...” Aster gritted his teeth, cutting Sandy off his reminiscing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">North smirked, patting his belly before turning back to the moon. “Manny, what must we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the shadow disappeared, and with the beam of light still wavering over, the plate opened up. Out came a sapphire blue crystal lying on top of a rock as it rose from the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, guys,” Tooth began to hover in excitement. “you know what this means?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s choosing a new Guardian…” North sounded amazed as the crystal glowed under the light of the moon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Aster was bewildered. “Why?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be big deal,” North replied, his voice surprisingly calm. “Manny thinks we need help,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘And we do.’ Sandy hissed in agreement, the memory of Jokul appearing in his mind as the guilt of failing to protect the young God returned to his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when do we need help?!” Bunny argued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy wanted to bicker with that statement, but he knew better. No one knew of Jokul, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder who it's gonna be?” Tooth’s excitement had risen, her pearly whites shimmering in a smile. “Maybe the Leprechaun?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sandy wasn’t too sure, but he gave her a smile and showed a four-leaf clover on his head. The Leprechaun could bring out good luck, after all. Maybe they needed more luck?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog...” Aster muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, the light in the crystal began to take shape. The Guardians watched in awe, except Bunny, who was still hoping that it wasn’t the spirit he hated the most, as Manny carefully shaped a figure. A human in a hood, holding a staff…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tooth, North and Sandy gasped while Aster’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Jack Frost,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Work had been hard and fun. It always was to Jack. Spreading Winter took toll on his energy, but having fun with the children made him know that it would be all worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, he had made it back to the place he was born; Burgess. Before, he could’ve called it ‘home’ only because he didn’t have anywhere else to go. But now, he was with Bunny, so the Pooka and the Warren were his home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, it was his birth place, but it was still a good place to be. Jack loved the children, especially the Bennett children, Jamie and Sophie, along with all of their friends. They were so much fun to play with, even if they couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Things had been so great.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Had’ been so great. A great emphasis on the word ‘had’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The snowball fight between Jamie and his friends was amazing. Jamie sledding through the streets, with the help of Jack, was incredible. Jack thought he was finally going to get some believers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But fate had other ideas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jamie got a tooth lose and taken out because of the sledding. He and his friends were immediately excited for the Tooth Fairy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack had sulked. And whenever he did that, he would always ran to the moon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you just tell me what it is?” He was begging, pleading for any sign of a response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had Aster, sure, but it didn’t meant he didn’t want anyone else to at least be his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I've tried... everything! And... no one ever sees me! You put me here!” He was crying now, the crystal tears pouring down his face. “The least you can do is tell me… tell me why...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moon gave nothing. Jack wasn’t really surprised. It never spoke back to him anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave himself a distraction and admired the golden sand in the sky. He smiled as the Wind floated him through the sky. He went with the golden sand, playing with them as he flew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt like… he had done something like this before. Like… he had played with the golden sand before and had met the Sandman before too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that couldn’t be. Whenever it was night, he tried to stay away from the golden sand to prevent it from freezing over with his powers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So why did he enjoy playing with the sand so much then?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found himself on a roof, his head still up on the sky. He was so distracted that he failed to notice someone creeping up to him…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…until that someone suddenly zipped past him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah!” He jumped in surprise before following the creature, whatever it was, to an alleyway, his staff gripped tightly in his hands. “Huh,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He soon heard a familiar sound of boomerangs, and he didn’t need to guess who was there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, mate,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack felt his nervousness melt into relief, but it rushed back up when he realized something; why was his Bun-Bun sneaking up on him? Last time he checked, it wasn’t late in Australia time yet, was it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh…” He turned to the darker part of the alley and could see his boyfriend’s silhouette, even in the darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Been a long time,” the Pooka spoke as he stepped out. “Blizzard of ‘68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no venom in his voice, but Jack wasn’t expecting any.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had talked about this, if there was any emergency to happen. Any Guardians thing that Jack might bump into, either by accident or not. The Winter Spirit didn’t know they would be using this sooner than they had planned it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nonetheless, he decided to play along, for his and Aster’s sake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bunny!” Jack smirked, a sign that showed that he understood. “You're not still mad about that… are ya?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” The response came a little too forced, prompting the Winter Spirit to suppress to snort. “but this is about… something else. Fellas?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Jack found himself stuffed into a sack. When he sees Aster again, he was going to grab his neck by the ring of his staff and throw him across the Warren.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HEY!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster winced as his lover was forced into the sack by the Yetis. The teen’s voice screamed the consequences that the Pooka was going to face later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack was a great guy to have, a lovable guy, truly, but when he was mad, he really was MAD. Aster learned that the HARD way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put me down!” Jack was struggling in the damn thing as the Yetis carried him over the shoulder. “What the— ugh!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the Yetis, Phil, took out a snow-globe and whispered something to it in Yettish then he threw it to the air. A portal opened in a flash of swirling blue. Phil turned to the Pooka, asking if he was going to follow them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me?” Aster shook his head. He hated North’s portals more than anything. Well, he hated flying too, but that was beside the point. “Hehehe... Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil groaned but didn’t argue. Aster was grateful and stomped his foot to make his tunnel as the Yetis entered the portal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the tunnel closed, the Pooka allowed himself to sigh, a shiver running down his spine before he dashed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to be at the Pole before Jack got there. Last time Aster did something like this (which was when he lost the Winter Spirit’s staff after promising to return it after cleaning it), Jack had not only kicked him out of their nest and their room, but he had also gotten the googies to side with him and not let the Spring Spirit paint a single one of them until the end of the month.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aster had promised to never make a mistake as big as that one. Jack had threatened to throw him across the Warren with the ring of his staff at his neck if Bunny broke his promise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was sure he was serious about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Nicholas…” Ombric Shalazar chuckled as they watched Aster and the Yetis get Jack. “The old ‘sack trick’ seemed to never get old,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish it did,” Manny groaned, slapping a hand down his face. “Breathe in, Breathe out…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When will he find out about the truth, Tsar Lunar?” Katherine, a.k.a Mother Goose, came to them, her adolescent young self gone and replaced by a mature young woman, her brown hair into a bun and her yellow dress now long and touching the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Soon, Katherine,” Manny assured her. “The reveal of his resurrection must first reach Kozmotis’s eyes and ears,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sanderson knows none of this, does he not?” Ombric raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Manny sighed. “I did not want him nor Kozmotis to mourn for so long, but Jokul must have his development. Knowing them, they would have hovered over him for the past 3 centuries. He needs to develop on his own and find his center to be a Guardian and for the Guardians to protect him,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what of Jormungandr, Jokul’s other brother?” Ombric questioned. “Or of Prince Loki?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have not forgotten about Jormungandr, Ombric,” Manny replied. “but he does not know of Jokul. Neither Loki nor Sleipnir had spoken about him to Sleipnir’s siblings,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Nightlight visited Earth recently and had found Loki there,” Katherine added to assure the wizard. “I do not know his intentions here, but at least he is here…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THIS caught Manny’s attention. He turned to the young woman in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Loki lives?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was he not supposed to?” Katherine tilted her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not since his fall down the broken Bifrost, in the Void…” Manny’s eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why didn’t Heimdall tell him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to go,” Manny turned to the wizard. “Ombric, watch over Jokul and the other Guardians,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Ombric nodded in reply as the spectral prince left in a flash.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think Jokul will find out who he is?” Katherine asked as soon as Manny was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are many things more complicated than Jokul’s situation,” Ombric sighed, staring down at the scene back at the North Pole. “But hopefully, all will be well, and the All-Father’s evil will be relinquished,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katherine sighed and crossed her arms. “How could we have been fooled?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Odin’s reputation is anything but a title, but we discovered this too late, that is how we were fooled,” Ombric shook his head and set a gentle hand on her shoulder when she hissed under her breath. “Do not feel ashamed, Katherine. We were all fooled, but it does not mean he is completely cruel,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is cruel to the ones who are different; like King Laufey, the Jotnar, Prince Loki and his children,” Katherine scoffed. “I do not understand why he is so… what did the mortals called it again? Oh, yes; racist. Why is he so racist to them? And even to CHILDREN?! Seriously?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People each have their different views on others,” Ombric explained to the young woman with a sigh. “What seems good to you might seem to be a disgrace to another,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t mean his point of view is a good view,” Katherine frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said that it was,” Ombric let out a chuckle. “And you know well enough that it never will,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m surprised that Odin could call the Jotnar as ‘monsters’ but could look Bunnymund straight in the eye and call him an ‘honorable guardian’. No offense to Bunnymund, of course, but honestly? The Jotnar look more Aesir-like than a Pooka,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ombric shook his head and chuckled again. No matter how much she matured, Katherine would always be inquisitive and just.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moon’s glow ceased a bit, much to the confusion of Pitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew the Man In the Moon glowed brightly to watch over his precious Guardians. He watched over them to make sure they were alright, and if things went too far, he could send in the other Guardians to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But at the moment, the moon’s glow wasn’t bright and impressive. It made Pitch suspicious, knowing that Tsar Lunar could be going off the moon to get help from their allies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The allies that he had gotten from Pitch’s attacks in each realm he tried to take over, much to the Fearlings’ frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘What is Lunar up to…?’ Pitch snarled, his mind thinking of the dozen of things the spectral prince could be doing off the moon…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a neigh caught his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to the source and grinned as a Nightmare galloped towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, they’re doing that now, are they?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Nightmare responded with a series of neigh. Pitch cackled and stroked it’s face of black sand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve caught their attention? Good…” his gaze lowered to the white-haired boy on the ground, standing back-to-back with the Sandman and gripping tightly to his staff as they were surrounded by the other Nightmares. “That Jack Frost is nothing but a Wild Card. You can do all you want with him, but the Sandman is mine, Understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Nightmare gave one last neigh before galloping down to it’s friends. Pitch watched with a smirk, glancing back at the moon smugly then he followed in pursuit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would have to wonder about Lunar’s location later. For now, he had a plan to pull through.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HEIMDALL.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gatekeeper was startled by the call of his name. He turned to see the golden prince appear out of nowhere, his face angry and disappointed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tsar Lunar,” Heimdall took a step back and bowed (Manny’s still a prince, after all). “What brings you back so soon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did not tell me Prince Loki lives.” Manny folded his arms. “You had just reported his death in the Void.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Believe me, it was a surprise to me, just as it was to Prince Thor,” Heimdall spoke solemnly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does Odin know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never.” Heimdall’s expression tensed with suppressed rage. “At least, if Prince Thor does not tell him,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt that,” Manny hissed. “Prince Thor is just as bad as his father. I wish he had grown more wisdom in his time on Earth,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wisdom, something the All-Mother tried to teach the Golden Prince but failed terribly,” Heimdall shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If Loki is ever to be imprisoned in Asgard for crimes that Odin had triggered him to do, I will personally come here to seal the All-Father’s faith.” Manny threatened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would do the same, in all honesty, for the All-Father had gone too far by letting his youngest fall into the Void,” Heimdall managed to hide his grin. “But it is not easy to kill him,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Execution, as long as I can find proof of ALL of his crimes,” Manny took a deep breath, running a hand down his face to vent his frustration. “Can you keep an eye on the princes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is my duty, and it is my promise to my Lady Fern,” Heimdall nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Manny sighed and returned the nod. “I must take my leave now. Pitch is attacking, and Jokul had just rejected the offer of being a Guardian,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truly?” Heimdall looked surprised before shrugging. “Like mother, like son, I suppose. In the past, Prince Loki refused to become King. I do not know how he suddenly he became obsessed with the throne—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was there anything strange before he fell into the Void?” Manny questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really,” Heimdall shook his head. “At least, nothing I noticed clearly. It had only been the All-Father, Prince Thor and Prince Loki dangling over the broken Bifrost, but the Golden Prince was here a day after. He spoke so solemnly and so tearfully about how Odin rejected Prince Loki’s offer, causing him to let go of the Gungnir, his ocean blue eyes full of tears and fear…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fear of Death or Fear of more Unnecessary Disappointment?” Manny scowled before realizing something about the statement. “Wait, did you say Prince Loki’s ‘ocean blue’ eyes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is what the Golden Prince had told me,” Heimdall confirmed, looking confused as the spectral prince’s eyes widened. “Why? Is there a problem, Lunar?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heimdall… Prince Loki has emerald green eyes,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the Norns—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Void,” Manny turned to glare at the bottomless abyss. “Heimdall, where does it go?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… honestly do not know,” Heimdall hissed, the realization hitting him harder than a boulder. How did everyone get fooled that easily?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I will find out myself,” Manny turned to leave. “And if it is what I fear then Earth and Asgard will both be in danger,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arrow hit the Sandman. Pitch didn’t know if he should be victorious or shocked, despite himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Him being victorious was an obvious reaction, having planned this plot for centuries now. Him being shocked, though, was something he didn’t expect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had just defeated Sanderson, the Sandman, his counterpart. Had he and the Fearlings grown that powerful?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...” Pitch snapped out of his thoughts as Jack was below him, staring in horror the moment Sanderson disappeared into Nightmare Sand. “NOOO!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In blind rage, Jack launched towards Pitch. The Nightmares surrounded him in an instant, prompting him to halt. They came closer, slowly but evenly ready to end him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch watched in satisfaction, but his smile faltered the moment a spark of blue light came from within the darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Blue light…?’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue light sparked again, this time into a spark of frosty lightning. Some of the Nightmares disbanded, allowing Pitch to see Jack gripping his staff tightly. He let out another yell, allowing the frosted blue light to explode towards the Nightmare Sand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GAH!” Pitch screamed as the cold light hit him, sending him back hard towards a rooftop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell with a groan and hiss of annoyance, his whole body aching as he struggled to sit up. When he managed, he growled as Nicholas’s sleigh caught Jack before disappearing into a portal created by the Magic Snow Globe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the sky was dark once more, Pitch allowed himself to sigh as he stood up and dusted himself off. In his mind, his thoughts were running and spinning with questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How did a spirit managed to do something like THAT? No ordinary spirit, not even the Seasonal Spirits made by Mother Nature (he doesn’t know that she is his daughter yet), could do that. How did he get through all of his Nightmares and the Nightmare Sand? Not even Sanderson could do THAT!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But… that frosted lightning. He had never seen someone, especially a Winter Spirit, conjure up lightning before. But the bright blue ice? It seemed so… familiar…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>{FLASHBACK}</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re an Aesir, aren’t you?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The young teen with raven black hair and emerald green eyes looked up from his book and stared at the other oddly.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Of course, what else may I be?” He snorted. “A Midgardian?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No, obviously not human,” Pitch chuckled in his Aesir form, which looked almost identical to the teen’s but much older with ebony black spiky hair up, tan skin and bright golden eyes. “It’s just… I have never seen an Aesir with black hair before,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“How about Sif? You saw her before, didn’t you, Kozmotis?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“She dyed her hair after you cut it short, you mischievous brat,” Pitch rolled his eyes with an amused look smile.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Ah, that’s right,” Loki looked proud as he grinned. “And I couldn’t be happier,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You say that now, but as I recall, the stitches on your lips took decades to heal, and so did your trauma,” Pitch pointed out.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Well, at least Father got a good whack from Mother for putting up that harsh of a punishment,” Loki smugly said, shutting his book and putting it down on the table beside him. “And Thor got his hands bounded by Mother’s magic rope since he was the one who sewed my lips shut,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Bravo then,” Pitch gave out another eye roll before his eyes landed on the book the teen had been reading. “I just… I still have doubts on how much of an Aesir you are, Loki,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Why is that?” Loki tilted his head.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You can make ice,” Pitch declared, pointing at the blue ice lingering on top of the cover of the book. “And not just any ice. BLUE ice,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Loki sighed as he lifted his hand. “Mother has always told me that I was special. My powers were not given by Father, and it is not part of the Seidr magic spells that Mother teaches me. I… I always had my abilities of ice and snow, but Mother says it’s fine…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“The only creatures I know that have ice and snow abilities in the realms and planets that I have visited are alien comets, Winter Spirits, cursed beings and the Jotnar,” Pitch told him. “And I have visited many planets and realms when I was still the General of the Golden Empire! But I’ve only seen blue ice before…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I thought ice had always been blue,” Loki scratched his head.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No, they are not,” Pitch shook his head and crossed his arms. “They are mostly transparent. At times, they are white, but blue? Very rare,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Rare?” Loki frowned. “The good kind of rare or the bad kind?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Depends…” Pitch shrugged. “What do the Aesirs think of the Jotnar?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“The Jotnar are monsters.” Loki growled. “They’re the ones that steal children and kill people for fun,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“That’s actually far from the truth, but whatever works, I suppose,” Pitch shook his head.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Truth? What Truth?” Loki looked confused.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Nothing,” Pitch dismissed the idea, obviously not wanting anyone to think he was poisoning the teen’s mind. “As I said, blue ice is rare. A good rare to many, but considering how much the Aesirs hate the Jotnar, I could consider it a bad kind of rare,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Why is that, Kozmotis?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Because blue ice is JOTNAR magic,” Pitch finally answered with a sigh.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Loki fell silent. His mouth clamped shut as his eyes widened in horror.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch didn’t need to know what was going on his head. The teen’s expression gave away his thoughts as he began to hyperventilate in increasing panic.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As he did, he failed to notice his hand slowly turning a deep blue, along with some markings. Pitch, however, noticed the change and suddenly got alert.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That was JOTUN skin, with JOTUN markings. Not just any Jotun markings, though. ROYAL Jotun markings.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The color soon reached Loki’s face, yet the youth never noticed. His mind was out of place, his expression blank with horror and fear, even as his face turned blue and covered with royal markings.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch didn’t even know how to react to that. His brain was reeling for something to explain this. Something… anything, really!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Suddenly, he remembered the news he got from Jotunheim that he had stolen from the Guardians;</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>King Laufey and Lord Farbauti’s newborn son had been slain by Odin.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Oh, that foolish, selfish king—‘ Pitch growled.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Odin had lied. He kidnapped the baby in the temple and kept him in Asgard as a stolen relic.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch shook his head then he grabbed teen by the shoulders. He needed to reverse this before anyone saw who Loki truly was.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“LOKI!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Loki gasped in shock, snapping him out of his trance. His fair skin returned, making him look Aesir again, much to the Nightmare King’s relief.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“K-Kozmotis?” He blinked up at him. “Where you… s-saying something or…?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I was SAYING that possessing and mastering Jotun magic is a good thing, so you may use it against the Jotnar if they ever attacked,” Pitch fibbed, acting as naturally as he can since the Liesmith was an expert at spotting lies.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Oh,” Loki’s expression went blank and neutral, as if trying to hide if he fell for the fib or not. “I… I see…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Brother!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch turned to see the Golden Prince run to them at great speed. Unlike Loki, however, the teenage Thor ignored him, like he did to all those whom he thought was lower than him, and turned straight to the other.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Mother told me to call you for dinner!” He announced. “There will be another feast in honor of the beast that I had slain!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch rolled his eyes but kept quiet. He REALLY wanted to teach the blonde Aesir a lesson on pride. Even Loki wasn’t THAT prideful.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Tell Mother that I will be there shortly,” Loki gave his ‘brother’ a nod then he turned back to the Nightmare King. “I have to leave now. Will I meet you again here tomorrow?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Of course, dearest prince,” Pitch snickered and bowed, causing the raven-haired royal to snort at the formality before turning to follow Thor out of the library.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>{END}</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a Jotun like Loki could conjure up and use blue ice. So how could Jack?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch wanted to know. And he was determined to find out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, Imma do the Alt Ending next chapter XD Too tired to write but cannot wait to see which ending I’ll choose :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>